A mistake
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: It was a mistake that ended up adding consequences. She knows it's her own fault, she shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have even been there in the first place. One night changed her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

A Mistake, Rachel B and Puck

Summary: It was a mistake that ended up adding consequences. She knows it's her own fault, she shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have even been there in the first place. One night changed her whole life.

**A/N. This chapter is counted as chapter one, but it's going to be like a short pilot so you can all let me know in a review how you feel about this story and I'll think about continuing it or not. Enjoy, and make sure to review, thank you **

Chapter 1 – Short Prologue

Rachel's POV

It was the day of Santana's wedding to Brittany what had brought me to Lima, Ohio. I had been nervous since I hadn't kept in touch with hardly many people from my high school years. I had only kept in touch with Santana, Brittany and Kurt. I didn't even know if any of my old high school friends were even famous or had done something in their lives. Half of the glee club had hated me throughout my years; they had all just pretended to like me. So, I didn't see any point of keeping in touch with them.

Aiden, my boyfriend was busy working nights to be able to come lima, Ohio with me for my best friend's wedding which ended up turning in an argument that night, we'd been dating for two years now and he has met my friends so I didn't see why he couldn't come with me. He had made the excuse of 'working late' which I told him, he could easily take the night off considering he's always at work. They would have allowed him a night off.

So there I was that night, Santana had come up to me countless times telling me how much a jerk Aiden was, and I couldn't help but agree with her. She had a point, It was obvious to me Santana was pissed with him, and it sure as hell would take a while for Santana to forgive Aiden for not coming.

Without Aiden by my side, I had a good time despite not speaking to a lot of people; I was talking with a lot of Brittany's friends that she knew. They were so nice, and I had been so thankful that none of the glee club, who disliked me, didn't come up to me, because that would have been awkward, not to mention embarrassing. By this time, I was drunk, I'd say anyway.

"Rachel Berry, wow. It's so nice to see you." I looked up to find Noah Puckerman standing before me. I hadn't seen him in a long while, he was one of the small amounts of people in glee that would always stick up for me for some odd reason that I didn't know why, it just felt right. But, we hadn't chosen to keep in touch with each other. So, I never knew what he particularly did with his life, I hope he went far.

That night, I had no idea what I was doing. I'd no Idea how drunk I got after the five shots I had.

It wasn't until the morning that I woke up completely naked in a bed that I quickly realised as Noah's. So, he'd had this duvet cover since high school, wow. But what was I doing, in his bed? I wondered, as I sat up and looked beside me to find Noah fast asleep. Oh god. I couldn't believe it. What had I done? Fuck fuck fuck, what had I done?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N SHORT AND RUSHED I KNOW **** I'm so sorry. I'm about to update chapter two for ya'll to explain a lot more. You will understand what this story is about, by then, I hope. Let me know what you think. X**


	2. Chapter 2

A Mistake, Rachel B and Puck

Summary: It was a mistake that ended up adding consequences. She knows it's her own fault, she shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have even been there in the first place. One night changed her whole life.

Chapter 2 – That **one **mistake.

Rachel's POV

2 weeks later

I woke up that morning, feeling sick. As soon as I got up, I just couldn't help it. I ran to the toilet and emptied my stomach out, and suddenly felt just a little bit better. Aiden had gone to work, thank god. I didn't want him to see me like this; he's like a doctor when he finds out you're ill. I'm not ill, I was just sick. For some odd reason, I didn't feel ill, but if Aiden was here he wouldn't believe that. He'd have me layed in bed while he takes the day off work to look after me, yet he couldn't even take a day off work for Santana's wedding a couple of weeks back. Oh my god, Santana's wedding party.

Noah. Noah, that night. I hadn't told Aiden, I mean I had _planned _to but I just couldn't do that to him, not just yet. I would tell him, but I can't. Not yet.

I got dressed for work, today was the day my first opening of Mamma Mia started. I was starring as the main lead, and I couldn't wait. Mamma Mia is one of my favourite musicals.

I headed downstairs, and poured myself some Weetabix, my usual routine in a morning.

As I was eating it, I felt sick in my throat. _Again. _What was wrong with me? I didn't feel ill, yet I was being sick? And _felt _sick just by eating Weetabix?

Then it hit me. No it couldn't be. I mean, shit. I hadn't started my period this month either, I'm late. Fuck. No, it just couldn't be. It's not possible. Is it? I mean, I'm sure Noah had been sensible enough to use protection when we… possibly did it.

I picked up my phone, unable to think properly. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think of anyone I could talk to besides Kurt and Santana.

I clicked Santana's number and called her, I had to speak to someone.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Seriously, B, you're going to be fine. I know why you're calling me, and you've done shows before, this is going to be just as good. Stop freaking, we'll be there in time for the musical." Santana greeted me.

"Santana, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I know, I'll be fine. It's just…I I kind of really need to talk to someone. I just need to talk to someone." I repeated I couldn't dare explain, I didn't want to but I had to speak to someone, I couldn't just keep this to myself, it would kill me.

"What's up, Rach?" Santana asked noting the worry in my voice.

"You know, for the first time, I don't know. I woke up this morning, was sick, had something to eat, was sick. Funny thing is, I don't feel ill," I took a deep breath as I felt a tear fall down my cheek, "And then it hits me. I'm late, Santana. And we both know what that means. I just can't."

"Oh my god, Rach! Have you told Aiden?"

Oh, Santana didn't know about Noah. Even more painful to tell her, how lovely.

"No, I can't bear myself to tell him. I need to do a test before-"

"He deserves to know either way, Rach. He is the father of the baby after all, and if you love him, I say go for it. You deserve this after everything you've been through, although I do still think Aiden is a jerk"

I sighed, I could feel the tears coming even more now, I was crying. I do deserve happiness; I just never thought it would be like this.

"Rach, please tell me those are happy tears?" Santana said on the other end of the line after not getting a reply from me and only hearing crying, stupid tears.

"I… If… If I am having a baby, San, It definitely isn't Aiden's." I replied, just telling her. I couldn't bear to keep it in anymore.

"What do you mean it can't be Aiden's?"

"I mean, I cheated on him San. I just… I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't. it…just happened. I don't know what to do San." I replied and then I sat on the floor and curled myself in a ball and just cried. I couldn't even listen to what Santana said.

After I decided enough was enough, I had thought that Santana would have hung up by now, deciding she didn't want to know me no more. But, I was wrong as I looked at my phone; she was still on the line. I sighed, smiling, glad that she had waited.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine to cry, B. Everything is going to be fine. You're going to go to the mall, buy a test, and you're going to find out if you're really pregnant. And then I promise you, we will talk later, you will get through this." Santana said.

"I guess so, I'm so sorry to just spring all this on you. I d-didn't mean to." I said looking down.

"There is absolutely no need to apologise, do you hear me? Everything is going to be okay, get you to the shop. I will see you later, is Aiden going to be at the musical later?"

"Yeah, he's hoping to be anyway," I looked down, "I'll talk to you later Santana, thank you."

After we both hung up, I went to leave the house after I brushed my teeth, heading to the shops, quickly getting about approximately five pregnancy tests, and then heading out to rehearsal. Once I was there, I hurried to the bathroom, and I took the pregnancy test, I waited for 5 minutes, thinking of what I'd do if I were. How could I get in touch with Noah? I barely know who he is anymore, what he does for a living, how could I just find him and tell him he was going to be a father? How was I supposed to tell Aiden? He was going to hate me, and I could barely blame him.

When it bleeped, I picked up the pregnancy test from the top, and stared at it, pregnant. I was pregnant. I was actually pregnant.

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant _

_Pregnant_

The entire tests were pregnant; I was _pregnant _with a baby that could be a female or male. What could I do? I always thought my first one would be with Aiden, when we would plan it, but obviously not.

I sighed, and then I began to cry. I couldn't help myself, I blame the hormones. Yes, it was most definitely the hormones.

"Rachel? Is that you?" I stopped crying, well tried my best to for the sake of rehearsal friends, I looked at the pregnancy test, not knowing what to do with it before I decided to stash it in my bag.

I stood up, unlocked the door and walked out, to see Alice there staring at me with concern, "I'm fine. I just needed a little cry, but I am fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. It's fine, Alice, but thanks for the concern." I said, popping some make up on, before walking out the toilets leaving Alice alone in the toilets.

I didn't really know Alice enough to talk to her about my problems, I mean, to be quite honest, she's always wanting to know everything about me and Aiden, as if she's waiting for something. She's a bit annoying, so why she cares I'm crying I do not know.

"Rachel! There you are! You're late!" Sarah shouted, we had to ensure we all knew what we were doing, considering I was one of the leads, I was most important. Also, we all had to try on our costumes to see if they still fitted us, otherwise, if not, they would have to make quick adjustments. I was just happy I wasn't showing, yet, it was too early to anyway. It's not like I have to tell them, seems as Mamma Mia is a special limited time so will only be on for a month, twice a week.

I doubt I'd show much in a month.

I should be okay, right?

No need to worry of course.

I'd figure something out.

"Sorry, I was caught up in something but it's okay now." I said unaware Alice was stood close by trying to hear in to what I were saying.

"Okay, well let's get you sorted." Sarah said ushering me along.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Alice's POV

There was something wrong with Rachel, whether she denied it to me or not. Did he tell her? No, he couldn't have otherwise…

Just at that moment my phone rang, I sighed in relief as I took it out of my bag and headed in a private room.

"What the hell do you want? I'm at work. And you know not to call me when I'm at work." Aiden said on the other line angrily.

"Have you told her?"

"Told who what? For fucks sake, what are you talking about Alice?" Aiden snapped.

I'm guessing he hasn't, I looked down. I guess I'm just the other woman, right.

"I was just wondering if you'd told Rachel about us, as I've just seen her crying in the toilets. Literally crying her eyes out, as if something really bad has happened," Alice said, "And I guess I just assumed you'd told her."

"She's probably making herself sick, or I don't know, nothing's happened between us, we're both perfectly fine." Aiden snapped.

I couldn't help but feel a little distracted by the fact that he didn't seem just a little affected that his girlfriend was crying. Like he didn't fucking care.

"Oh, right," I said, "I guess I'll see you later?"

"No, Alice, not later. It's too risky, considering Rachel's going to be there. Maybe another time." Aiden said before he hung up.

I couldn't believe it, couldn't believe him. He made me feel like a bad person, like a fucking slut. I sighed, before leaving the room to head back to rehearsal.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Later that night.**

Rachel's POV

After Mamma Mia, I had gotten dressed back in my normal clothes and I just couldn't bear going out there.

I stayed in the dressing room, not sure of what to do. I kept thinking about Noah, the baby, I just, I was confused. And I just didn't know what to do.

I needed to think.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, I got up to answer it, to find Santana there, with a smile on her face, she walked in, sat down on the bean bag and waited for me to sit down so we could talk.

"Aiden's waiting out there for you. Pretty much everyone's gone to the after party, and he wants to go." Santana said.

I sighed; there was no way I was going to an after party.

"I can't go to an after party, Santana. I'm just not up to it."

"I know, I figured. So, did you do the test?" Santana asked her.

"Y-Yes. I'm Erm… I'm p-pregnant."

"And… what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Aiden?"

"I'm going to keep it; you know I'm against abortion. And, Erm… I guess I need to at some p-point." I said, looking down, "I just, I don't know how to tell Noah. He isn't someone that would want to be a father is he?"

"Hang on a minute," Santana said, _"Noah's _the father?"

Oh shit. I hadn't told her about that, had I?

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, but I thought I wouldn't have to think about it again," I started and then I looked down at my stomach, "Clearly I do. I have to tell him, don't I? I can't just keep it from him."

Santana swallowed, as if she was about to say something about Noah but stopped herself, instead, "Brittany's waiting outside with Aiden. We're going to talk more about this later, and we're going to go to yours and watch a movie. Alright? Everything is going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Santana." I said as we both stood up and walked out the dressing room, we walked out the back to find only Brittany there. I thought Aiden was there?

"Where's Aiden?" I asked Brittany.

"He said something about meeting us at the after party…" Brittany shrugged confused.

Well, Aiden clearly couldn't care less about me could he?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**A/N. Hope you all like! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

A Mistake, Rachel B and Puck

Summary: It was a mistake that ended up adding consequences. She knows it's her own fault, she shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have even been there in the first place. One night changed her whole life.

**A/N. Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 3 – Time again.

Rachel's POV

**A month later**

Today was the last day I had of Mamma Mia. I sighed, as I looked down, I was a month pregnant, and I wasn't showing which I was thankful for.

I sat down thinking about Aiden, I'd broken it off with him just over a week ago, I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, I'd been with him for just over two years, so it wasn't easy to tell him the truth.

I thought back to that night…

_Flashback*_

_I got in from work and sat down, exhausted. It had been a couple of days since I'd found out about the baby, being pregnant. _

_I would have to tell my boss about the news, that way they wouldn't put too much pressure on me._

_I looked down; I needed to tell Aiden at some point, I couldn't lead him on to believe that it was his baby, it just wasn't right and I wasn't like that._

_I stayed sat there, waiting for him to walk in that door any second. I stayed in the same place, just waiting._

"_Babe?" I turned at the sound of Aiden's voice._

_I looked down again, unable to look at him; it was going to break his heart just as it was mine._

"_Babe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Aiden asked, kneeling down putting his hands on my knees for comfort._

"_I can't, Aiden, just d-don't touch me. I can't-"_

"_What's wrong baby? Please?" Aiden said his expression guilty for a moment, but I couldn't take in if it was guilt or if he thought he'd done something wrong, or I don't know._

"_I… I'm pregnant." Is all I could say, I stared down as I knew he was going to hate this next bit. I could already feel the tears falling down my face._

"_You're what? I m-mean… we use condoms, what? How?" Aiden said looking worried, he stood up walking around the room until he decided to just stand there. He didn't look very happy._

"_I know," I started and felt sick as I said it._

"_Well… we… I'm not ready to be a Father, Rachel. You're going to have to… I don't think I'll ever be ready to be a father… you… you're going doctors, right?" Aiden suggested._

_What? Now I was really pissed off with him, to even think that I'd get an abortion because he wasn't ready to be a Father, well certainly glad that this baby isn't his._

"_No, I'm not going to get rid of a baby, a living, are you that stupid? That would be… it would be __**wrong. **__I would never thought you'd have ever suggested that-" I said as I took a deep breath, the tears were already coming down my face, "Luckily for you, Aiden, you don't have to worry. You don't have to be a Father because this… this isn't your baby."_

_Aiden stood there, and just stared at me as if he was trying to see if I was lying, as if he wanted me to accept something, what he was thinking, "You mean… You… you cheated on me?" _

_I looked down, tears were coming fast than they had been before despite the fact Aiden had tried to get me to abort the child, I still felt ashamed to what I'd done, to have cheated on my boyfriend of two years._

"_Look, I didn't mean to-"_

"_How long was it going on for?" He asked me before I could even finish what I was saying, how could he think that of me?!_

"_It wasn't going on for anytime. It was just one night, one night I got drunk," I sighed, "I didn't know what I was doing, I wasn't in the right mind. I'm sorry."_

"_One fucking night? One night and you're pregnant, you should be taking a fucking pill! You know, maybe, a morning after pill?" Aiden shouted._

_I ignored him, because he knew for a fact that I didn't like using them. I didn't like using any pills, they mess with your hormones and I just don't feel comfortable. He knew that. _

"_You know I don't like taking those things." I stated staring down feeling like I was going to faint at any moment._

_Aiden snapped, he'd finally had enough, it looked, "You were drunk! How were you to know that you took protection? You fucking should have taken a morning after pill! Are you fucking dumb or some shit?" _

_I looked up at him, angrily, "I'm not dumb. I knew that was a possibility, I guess, I just… I just I thought he would have been less drunk than me and would have known-"_

"_You're saying you know this guy now? Who the fuck is it?" Aiden shouted_

_I didn't answer. I was about to walk out the room, pack some of my things and leave but Aiden was having none of it, he threw a picture frame against the wall in front of me, it was a picture of me and him, "I said who was it?" _

"_No one you know." I replied instantly, scared as to what he'd do next. Would he smash everything in the house?_

"_When?"_

"_That doesn't matter Aiden," I replied turning around to look at him, "Look, I'm going to go upstairs, pack some stuff and leave. I know we are over, so I don't plan on coming back. I just want you to know that I am sorry, I didn't mean to. And if I could take it back, I would." _

"_I… I d-don't know what to say, I don't know if I could-"Aiden said but stopped himself immediately._

"_And that's fine and understandable," I started, "I don't expect you to forgive me. I know I've done wrong, and I'm just I'm sorry."_

_Aiden didn't speak, I walked out of that room, went upstairs and packed the stuff I have here, the rest I would collect later once I knew that he wasn't going to be here. After, I walked back downstairs and was about to leave the house when Aiden's voice stopped me._

"_Where will you go? I mean, you can stay if you want, until, you like, find a place to live." He mumbled, I could tell he didn't really mean it; he was just trying to be a gentleman._

"_That's kind of you, but I have somewhere to go," I lied, I was actually going to go to a hotel or stay at one of my casts house until I figured out what I was going to do, "I hope you have a nice life Aiden." I reply, smiling, before I opened the door and walked out, I didn't realise I had more tears coming down my face until I got in my car and saw myself in the rear view mirror, I stared down at my bump, "It's just me and you now baby."_

_END OF FLASHBACK – _

I haven't spoken to him since that night, and tonight I was planning to go back there, to his house, once my house, to get the rest of my stuff and then I plan to go to LA, I'm going to rent out a house just near Santana and then when I'm settled in I'm going to find Noah Puckerman.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

_**Later on**_

I smiled to everyone, pretending to be okay while they all congratulated me on the future; I was glad that they didn't know about my pregnancy, just my boss. I was glad no one asked me about me and Aiden.

I got out of my car, mind going back to the present as I got the key I used to have, and opened the door to the house I used to live in.

It seemed like no one was home, which I was hoping for anyway, as I walked inside the house. Memories came back to me, but I pushed them to the back of my mind, walking upstairs and heading in to what used to be mine and Aiden's room.

I went to the wardrobe and got the clothes that I had left and put them in my bag, I put everything else in other bags until eventually everything was done. I was out to leave the house, when suddenly, I presumed, Aiden was home. This is lovely, I sighed.

He wasn't alone. He was laughing, with a girl. I furrowed my eyebrows and I swear I've heard that voice before, but where?

"She's leaving today, you know," The girl said as Aiden ushered her up the stairs, they both seemed desperate to get up here, "She told us all the other day. Of course, she hasn't told anyone she's _pregnant _and that she cheated on you. Oh god.."

"I don't want to talk about it." Aiden replied trying to distract her. I know this, because he would do the same to me when I was trying to talk to him.

"I'm just happy, Aiden. Isn't that aloud? That we finally get to be together without being in secret all the time. I'm glad she's gone." She replied, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Alice. Aiden, Alice and Aiden. **Together. **

They're together. They've been together for a while, even when I was Aiden. Son of a bitch.

I could feel the tears on my face, I felt like I could faint at any moment, but I took two deep breaths and thought about my baby. I thought about how strong I've got to be now that I'm going to be a Mother.

I carried the bags and dragged the suitcase down the stairs, they were at the bottom, Aiden trying to lead her upstairs, clearly.

Aiden stood away from Alice immediately as soon as he heard someone walking down and saw me standing there walking down towards him, well to the door, but it was near him.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Aiden snarled.

"Like Alice said here, I'm leaving. I had to get the rest of my stuff, I couldn't let you pawn them in," I replied back making sure I was giving him a dead glare, so he knew I heard every word of what Alice had said.

I walked over to the door, about to leave, to finally walk away from this life until enough was enough, I turned around and looked at him, "I finally figured you out, Aiden," I laughed, "You had the decency to try and persuade me to abort _my _baby, when all along you couldn't give a flying ass about me, could you? You were cheating _on _me! And god I don't even want to know how many times it was" I said before I opened the door wide enough, I was going to walk out until I stopped myself once again.

"I bet you thought I'd never find out, didn't you? I bet you thought that because I'd cheated, you'd gotten away with it, all the cheating you've done behind my back with… with my cast friend, well at least I thought _she _was my friend. It all makes sense now," I said turning back, "You know what Aiden, I don't regret cheating on you, you want to know why? Because you're no longer in my life. I'm free." I said slowly before walking out the door and ignoring Aiden's calls for me, slamming the door dropping the key on the floor and walking over to my car, it was going to be a long drive.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Hours later**

Santana's POV

I couldn't wait until Rachel was here; I seriously couldn't, although I was abit worried as to how she'd react when she found out about Puck. It definitely was going to be harder for her but she wouldn't have come if she knew, she'd have either stayed in New York or went somewhere else and I couldn't allow that. Puck deserved to know if he was going to be a Father. It was his choice, too.

I sat there, waiting for her to arrive. Brittany was out tonight, and I'd already asked her if it would be alright if Rachel came and stayed here until she sorted herself out with renting that house not far from here, Brittany was absolutely fine, in fact she was ecstatic about it.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, I stood up and went straight over to the door, opened it to find one tear stricken brunette girl here. What had happened now?

"Rachel, what's up? Is it the baby?"

"No, it's A-Aiden." Rachel replied and rushed into my arms as she carried on crying on my shoulder. I felt so sorry for her, whatever was wrong.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. Hope you liked! Make sure to review! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

lA Mistake, Rachel B and Puck

Summary: It was a mistake that ended up adding consequences. She knows it's her own fault, she shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have even been there in the first place. One night changed her whole life.

**A/N. ****Thanks for the reviews guys! You will obviously get a better understanding of why Rachel even got together with Aiden, of course, but later on in the story. And you will find out about Puck in this chapter, don't worry. Hope you all like ;) make sure to review!**

Chapter 4 – unexpected surprises.

Rachel's POV

I sat there unable to process this fact. Why hadn't Santana told me before I had come here? I couldn't possibly do this. It would be too hard for not only the baby, but me.

I just couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough for this. Was I? Was, Rachel Barbara Berry strong enough to face up to Noah Puckerman? After all this time, could she?

No, I couldn't. Maybe at one point, but not now. Too much has happened in my life, I _can't do this. _I can't face him.

I closed my eyes and thought about all the memories that I had shared with Noah.

I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. There was too much pain between us. Too much painful memories that I don't think I could go through this. I layed down, phone in hand, Noah's number in the other, and couldn't help but drift back to the last time I saw Noah before Santana's wedding.

_***flashback*flashback*flashback***_

_**5 years ago… [New York, at NYADA]**_

_**I felt so bad about everything in my life; I couldn't help it but think about everything in these last couple of years everything that had happened to me. Finn, life at home, Noah, and now, Noah had pained me. He'd hurt me, and I just didn't know how I could cope with this anymore. **_

_**Noah was supposed to be the guy that would care for me, love me forever; he was my best friend, but my boyfriend, my soul mate. I always thought he was my soul mate. He was there for me with Finn, he understood, he got me. He was always there for me throughout everything, when my Mum came back in touch with me, I was there for him when he had to give Beth up. I just couldn't picture life without him.**_

_**But, life was going to be without him. There was no way I could go back to him now, not after everything he has done. I just don't think I could bare it, I don't think I could trust him. **_

_**I could already tell what Finn would say to me now; he'd say how stupid I was to think there was ever a future between us.**_

_**We were over. I knew that, and deep down, I knew he knew that. He knew this was the last blow. He knew how I felt about him, and I thought he felt about me, but clearly that was mistaken. Clearly I'd fallen for the wrong guy again, just like many other times. I couldn't do this.**_

_**That was it. I am not going to let any guy make me feel like this again, I refuse. I couldn't cope with the pain time and time again, it was just too much. **_

"_**I'm sorry, you know," Noah said looking up at me as he was packing his stuff out of mine and what was supposed to me, Noah's apartment, our home, "We both know it was going to end anyway. I mean, New York doesn't really do it for me-"**_

"_**I can't bear it, Noah, I can't. Just don't say anything. You gave up, you did what you had to do to push me away" I cried and felt all these thoughts going through my head. Not again, please not again, "And guess what, you achieved. So, please don't say anything. Please just leave and never come back again. Please." **_

_**Noah looked guilty, he put his hand on my face and murmured," I love you, I will always love you. But, you know, we are both destined for different things. New York, you. Hollywood, for me. I am sorry." and with that, he left. He left and never even came back. **_

_**He would text, occasionally, but I just didn't want to see him. I didn't want to know about anything he had done with his life, anything. Santana and Kurt would have to not speak about him around me, because I just couldn't bare it. **_

_**He left. Everyone leaves me in the end, I guess.**_

_**#END OF FLASHBACK#END OF FLASHBACK# **_

I didn't even realise the tears that had come down my face just from the slight memory of remembering the last time I'd seen him, before Santana's wedding.

"Rachel," Santana's voice spoke from the doorway, "Don't cry, you _know _you can do this. I know what you're thinking-"

"You don't understand, Santana. I can't do it," I sighed, "You don't understand how we both left it the first time we properly talked. He _left _me; he knew how I would react to that bear in mind of other events he has been there for me. I just can't, Santana."

"Yes you damn well can!" Santana snapped, now glaring at me, "I'm sorry but Puck has a right to know, he is the father of the baby isn't he? And we all don't want another Quinn debacle, just please-"

"You _don't _understand, Santana! No one does!" I snapped back crawling under the covers, not wanting to come out. I just wanted to hide in a hole and never come back.

"I _don't _understand? Are you actually being serious, Rachel? Let me remind you who was there for you after Puck left," Santana looked angry now, "I was there when you had a breakdown. I was there every step of the way, every time you had a nightmare, I was there. I was there to help you, to overcome your heartbreak, to try and make things better," she walked up to me, sat on the bed and put her arms around me, "Hell I was even there to get you career back on track!"

I hated hearing about it, she knew that. I hated thinking about the memories after he left, and she knew that. But she was right; I couldn't say that she wasn't. She had been there for me, after all. I sat up and looked at her, "I'm sorry. I just, I don't think I'd be able to face him after everything we have gone through."

"I know, I know exactly what you're thinking but you can't think of yourself anymore, you are _pregnant _Rachel, you can't think for yourself anymore. You have to think about this baby, what this baby would want. Alright? You need to do it," Santana smiled," And that's why I've gave you his personal number, so that you don't get the personal assistant shit. Everything is going to be fine, Rachel."

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby?" I asked, thinking of the negatives.

"You know he wouldn't," Santana started, "We both know that."

I laughed, "I don't exactly know him anymore. So it's hard to say if he would or not."

"Well, _I _know him, and nothing much has changed, he will want to know the baby, trust me," Santana smiled.

"I'm scared, San. I just… to face him, I just I don't know-"

"Start off by calling him and I'm sure he'll figure it out with you," Santana said, "I will be here if you want me to."

"Yeah, that would be nice thank you," I said sighing as I picked up the phone, and his number in the other.

I dialled his number, and without a second thought I called him.

I could feel my heart beating, I didn't think I could do this, but I _had _to.

It felt like forever hearing the phone call beep and beep and beep until…

"Hello? If this is you again, Sam, then I have told you to tell her-"

"It's Erm, its Rachel. I Erm-"

"Rachel?" Noah asked confused on the other line, "As in Rachel Berry?"

"Y-Yes," I started, "Look I need to, Erm, talk to you-"

"How did you even get my number? You should have called my PA," Noah sighed, "Then I would have gotten in touch with you if I wanted to."

I sighed starting to get annoyed, "OH and we all know what you'd do if you knew I wanted to talk to you," I snapped, having not realized what I'd said until I'd actually said it. I shook my head.

"Is there really any need, Rachel?" Noah replied, sighing, I knew he was probably exhausted, "Look, what the hell do you want?"

"I can't talk about it on the phone-"

"Is this just an excuse for you to actually see me because-"

"No, Noah, this isn't about me. I couldn't care less about seeing you," I lied, I actually wanted to see how he'd been, "in fact, if I had a choice, I wouldn't _want _to see you, but this isn't about me as I've said. We need to talk, so Erm, arrange for a place and time to meet and I'll be there."

"Well, at least I still know you're batshit crazy, and talk a hell lot," Puck replied, "Fine. I will see when I'm not busy, and I'll text you on this number you have called me on. That alright for the crazy Berry?"

"Don't call me that, just call me by my name, Rachel," I snapped, "Fine. Whatever. Bye."

That was it. Call ended.

I looked over at Santana, and she could see by my face I wasn't exactly in the best moods.

"He's changed," I sighed, "I don't know why I'm so surprised."

Santana patted my arm, "He's not changed fully," She said, "It's just because this is the first time in a while that you actually want to talk. He's most likely, surprised. Shocked, you know how Noah used to cope with emotions."

"Yeah, I do know," I hissed, "He would sleep with anyone who had legs!"

Santana sighed, "I know it still hurts, Rachel, but you're going to be fine. I promise."

I looked down, "After what he did to me, it's going to hurt. But, I have to face him at some point, like you said this isn't about me anymore."

Santana smiled, "Good. This is the mature thing to do; now all you have to do is wait."

_Wait. Wait. Wait. _That's all I have to do. Well, it seems like forever.

**A/N. Short chapter but next chapter I promise you, you will see Noah. I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think and if you have any idea, don't hesitate to tell me, I might consider putting it in this story. X **


End file.
